One Night Stand
by Tiny Charm
Summary: Aster has been drugged by Sartorious but runs away only to be saved and sleep with a man. Was it Sartorious or someone else? 8th chapter is up! And Aster doesn't have a happy ever after story so flame me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Anyways I'm trying again I hope people like this.

Watch out for male pairings.

One Night Stand

It was late at night in Sartorious's home was him and Aster Phoenix at a dinner table. Aster was eating as Sartorious looked at the tarot cards.

Aster inquisitively asked, ''What do you see?''

''If you're wondering if you're the chosen one I cannot say. For you have competition with Jaden Yuki.''

''That little wanabe duelist.''

''You hate him, don't you? But know this he might be the chosen one to turn the wheel of time though you turn the wheel of my life.''

Aster studied the man who started smiling as he looked at him.

''What does that mean?'' questioned Aster.

''It's nothing. You take things too seriously. Now drink your wine.''

Aster stopped eating at that second.

''Don't tell me you drugged the wine?''

''Now what would make you think that?''

''You did. Good thing I realized.''

''What if I told you I put drugs in everything you ate?''

''Wha…What?…What?''

Aster backed away and ran only to be banged against the wall by the taller man. Sartorious began lifting Aster's chin towards his own, Aster blushing but struggling to be free.

''What happened to you? You wouldn't do something like this?''

''Why, not? You look so appetizing.''

''All my trust in you…it's gone.''

Aster grabbed for a clock and hit Sartorious over the head and ran out of his house. Aster becoming dizzy.

''I need to find a safehouse….anywhere…''

As he fell, it was in the middle of the streets but he was saved. The next day he got up in his own apartment only to realize he was naked in covers with a headache.

''I'm alive…I thought for sure I was dead…the last thing I remember was that car…But why am I…''

He saw there was an open pack of condoms, in other words whoever saved him didn't do it with the goodness of his heart. He wanted something in return, but who was it?

''This can't be right…It had better not be Sartorious or any other guy…''

Deep in his mind he knew it was a guy.

Want to find out if Aster will find the person who saved him and slept with him? Well then, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers:

Edos Lover111- It was short to catch anyone's attention. Since I did I luv u.

Chibi Tenshi-chan- I'm so glad u see the suspense. Hugs for u!

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland- I'm so glad you like it. I send u hugs and kisses to you!

Previously:

Aster had been drugged by Sartorious. He ran away almost died but was saved and slept with someone. Question is who?

Now:

Aster walks to the bathroom, in a towel around his waist. He slips it away on a holder. He walks into the shower and moves the shower curtain, concealing himself in there. As the water hit head, going in all directions of his body. He was drowned in his own thoughts of what happened.

Aster's thoughts, ''Who did this to me? Sartorious knows I'm not gay. He wouldn't but he tried….I don't want to remember. This is a sin. But I have to know otherwise I can't serve my own justice to them. Sartorious if it was you, you'll pay.''

Then, after washing his beautiful hair, he grabbed the towel, and walked opening the door. Only to notice it was already open. He saw a note on a desk. He reads it, ''I was watching you I will continue to do so. So that you do not cause wreak any havoc on anyone. Yes, I was the one who made love to you. But you were willing to. I didn't force you. One more thing I will find you when I feel like it.''

Aster ripped the paper to shreds.

''That bastard, he raped me and then he says I wanted to do him! And he'll find me? I'll find him and kill him! He took away my only remaining innocence. You will pay, Sartorious!''

Aster is so assured that Sartorious is the culprit that once he dressed, he busted into the man's house and he rushes to Sartorious.

''Why did you…''

''No, Aster I didn't.''

Aster became angered as Sartorious just calmly looks at his cards.

''You are lying to me! I know you are! And you knew I didn't love you like that but you drugged me….''

''You left me. The wheel of my life left me. You walked out on me. What could I do?''

Aster looked at Sartorious, he looked so calm and peaceful he didn't seem like the type to do something like rape Aster. Though his expression last night was scary like another half of him. Aster comes in front of Sartorious, he looks at Sartorious. Kneeling to the floor and looking at the man.

''You wouldn't hurt me? My arrogance led me… but you did drug me.''

''Aster, I didn't want to. The other side he took over. My desires became his. In an instant I didn't know myself.''

''He did this to me? Can I save you?''

Aster began to embrace Sartorious who embraced him back. Until Sartorious hands ran through Aster's hair, bringing his face closer and closer. Aster tried to break himself free but it was no use. Sartorious's lips brushed Aster's lips. Aster still squirming to get away. Sartorious's hands then pushed Aster on the floor.

''I trusted you. Once again you're breaking that.''

''That's alright with me.''

Sartorious's hands kept Aster's hands down on the ground. Sartorious's teeth were gnawing at the Aster's tie to become loose. Then, gnawing at the jacket's buttons. Then, the shirt was open. Sartorious lips went up and down Aster's chest. His tongue sucked on Aster's right nipple.

''STOP! Please stop! I don't want this! Not again!''

Sartorious stopped and brushed his face against Aster's.

''If you scream my name instead of stop maybe I'll take some pity on you.''

''I trusted you. How could…''

Sartorious began again this time, his lips smashed against Aster's, shutting him up. His hands running up and down Aster's arms. Aster, still struggling to get away.

Aster lost in his thoughts, ''I don't care who saves me. Someone just stop this. I can't do this.''

Not too long after a knife came through the window between Aster and Sartorious and hit the wall. Sartorious let go of Aster went to the window to see if someone was there. But no one was there. Then, he turned around only to see a knife pointed at him by none other than Aster.

''You don't know how to use pointy objects. As a child you were so fragile. I never would let you touch those things. You know if you use that you will only be hurting yourself. You need me. You know it's because you are afraid that you want to let your desires go wild.''

''I won't kill you but I want to save you. Guess I can't. Maybe someone else can.''

Aster ran away from the house and went back home. In his house he found another note which read, ''I saved you yet again. Won't you pay me back with your body?''

''So it wasn't Sartorious? No you're playing me again. I'll just go back and you'll hurt me again? So I won't.''

Well who do you think sent the letter? Is Sartorious just messing around with Aster? Well next time the person will be revealed. So tune in next time. And of course please Read and Review. Your reviews give me life. Love me or Flame me. Oh and guess who you think it is sending these notes to Aster in your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my reviewers:

Edos Lover111- I see you're going to continue to be a suspenseful fan. I'm so glad you liked it. You make me so happy!

NyZW- The harshness is no big deal. Thanks for telling me about my flaws. I'll try to remember. Though yay you like it! Sorry, it's not Jaden.

Sorry but now that I think about I don't want to say who the mystery guy is. But I have a feeling you'll figure it out now.

Previously:

Aster receives a letter from the mystery guy again. He busts into Sartorius's house and accuses him. Then, he is almost about to be raped but saved once again by his mystery man. Receiving yet another letter from the man.

Now:

On the roof was a beautiful looking boy with shoulder length hair gazes into the crimson sunrise. He is lost into the sun with his blue pools called eyes. As something falls out of his pocket a letter of some sort, the wind brushing his hair as he picks up the letter. He reads it, ''I want to see you in the moonlight.''

Aster speaks, ''I don't understand how you do it. Always finding ways to put letters into my clothing. You can freeze people, see the future but now raid into my wardrobe.''

The boy allows the letter out of reach, as it flies away. The boy sits down and continues to watch the sky. He was lost in his thoughts. Remembering how Sartorius's lips captured his own in a deadly but delicious kiss. Then, another thought came to him. It was a kiss from the mysterious man. The man who not only slept with him but also has been endlessly stalking him with his letters.

''His kiss was so gentle. He couldn't be Sartorius……What am I thinking? I'm on a mission to make Sartorius or who ever it is pay.''

The sun had gone down, night began again. A man in all black, snuck up behind Aster.

''Now could you truly make me suffer more than I've already suffered? Though I thank you for my transformation.''

''What? Who are you? Sartorius…no you're…''

The man's hands covered Aster's mouth before he could complete his statement. Aster, trying to tilt his head to see whom the person was to confirm his assumption.

''No, be silent. You talk only when I say. You do what I say. Understand my pet?''

Aster nodded his head at the stranger.

''I left you a note which said I want to see you in the moonlight. Tonight I will claim you once again for myself. You were always against a man's affection to you. So that will be your downfall.''

Meanwhile in another part of the neighborhood was Sartorius in his house. He had collapsed on the floor and by the looks of it he had thrown up blood. His clothing drenched of blood. Someone walked into the room, it was Chazz in all white, and he ran to see what happened. But even with Chazz there only one thing would come to Sartorius's lips.

''A..st..er…Ast..er.''

Aster immediately felt something calling his name. The voice was recognized to be Sartorius's. Aster bit the man's hands freeing him to speak.

''Little boys shouldn't misbehave.''

''Let me go!''

''Why should I?''

''He's calling me. He needs me.''

''You mean Sartorius? I can make you forget about him and have you pay all at the same time.''

'' No. I feel nothing for you or him. At least not those kind of feelings.''

''Then, why must you save him?''

''Because he's a friend.''

''Hasn't he used you enough? Or do you like that?''

''Go to Hell!…..Just let me go. I have to help him. I'll do anything.''

''Anything you say?….Alright.''

Aster was about to jump off the house until the man in all black with a mask grabbed hold of Aster's arms. Facing Aster towards him and pulling him into a kiss. Aster tried all he wanted to break free. But found himself helpless, being devoured by the man's kisses.

Until suddenly the man pushes Aster into the ground as he just sat and watched the man in a clueless way.

''Don't you have to save someone?''

The mysterious man smiled a devious one. Aster ran off as the man followed. Aster had arrived to Sartorius's house. He looked in every part of the house finding not a single trace of Sartorius. A boy a little older than him in all white came to him.

''Well, well I thought you ran away.''

''Chazz? Why're you here? You've caused enough trouble.''

''Is that jealousy I sense in your tone?''

''Why would I be jealous when I know there's some….''

Aster, lost in thoughts of the mysterious man.

''Aster! Aster! If you want to know I'll tell you. Sartorius was throwing up blood. But luckily I was there.''

''So you killed him?''

''No, fool.''

''Aren't you supposed to be in love with Alexis?''

''And aren't you straight?''

''I am. I have no feelings for Sartorius or……''

''He's in the hospital. I take it you must be the root of his pain. So shall I remove you?''

Aster walked out of the house and went home.

He opened the door to be greeted by the mysterious man.

''How did you reach here so fast?''

''I left. Once I knew Sartorius wasn't there I was no longer interested in waiting for you.''

Aster walked past him, now relieved knowing the man hadn't heard a word he said. But Aster still had the face of a little puppy dog.

''He doesn't want you anymore?''

''I have said it before and I'll say it again. Go to Hell!''

''Isn't that where you sent me after my lost? So I've come to return the favor.''

The man blocked Aster's path. His hands pulled Aster's face closer.

''I hate you.''

''And I own you.''

The man's hands had Aster's face right in front of his own. Aster captured his tormentor's lips in a heated passionate kiss. His thoughts of Sartorius and Chazz clouded his judgment. The man's hands moved from Aster's face to run through Aster's hair. The man began pulling on Aster's hair. The kiss was broken.

''Such beautiful hair.''

''Forget about my hair.''

Aster pulled him back into a kiss. Aster realized what he was doing and stopped. He broke the kiss and backed away from the man.

''What is wrong with me? And you? You want take your revenge on me in such a sick way. I want to have revenge because I want to be the only one precious to Sartorius.''

Deep in Aster's mind, his thoughts were going wild wanting Sartorius's attention but this man's love.

Well I'm sorry this chapter was probably corny. And if you haven't figured out whom the person is sorry. Cause I change my mind I'm not telling. Anyways please continue to tune in. As always read and review. Cause those reviews help me to live. You know how it goes Love me or Flame me. Also I'm real happy about being 3 favorites and 2 story alerts. Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers:

Edos Lover111- Yay you like that chapter! I thought it was quite corny.

WhiteLadyDragon- Like I said you've figured it out! Yay!

Celestialfae- I think you're right I should change the rating. Hmm.

This is the continuation of the night from chapter 3.

Previously:

The mysterious man has come to Aster seeking revenge in his own way while Sartorius has become quite sick and is taken to the hospital. As Aster thinks that Sartorius feels nothing for him wants to get his own vengeance.

Now:

Still late at night, in Aster's bedroom were he and the mystery man looking at one another.

The mysterious man finally spoke, ''How long are we going to keep up this stance?''

Aster brushed his hair back and walked past the man. He was silent, realizing that his thoughts had been running wild. Aster halted for a moment.

''I hate you.''

Aster continued to walk as the man began laughing deviously.

''What's so funny?''

''You, my sweet pet. You say one thing and do another. Like you hate me but weren't you about to make love to me again?''

''That was anger. It wouldn't mean a thing. I just wanted….''

''…To get back at Sartorius.''

''Exactly.''

''Though don't forget my revenge on you would be complete if you give yourself to me willingly.''

''You know I'm straight!''

The mysterious man grabbed hold of Aster's arms, turning the younger boy to him.

''I could never love you! Just like I don't love Sartorius!''

''Keep telling yourself that.''

The mystery man hands were wrapped even harder on Aster's arms, bringing him closer.

''No! You're hurting me! Let me go!''

Aster's face was so close to the mystery man's face.

''Aster, all you ever preach about is justice. What you served me in that duel, was that justice?''

''And what you're doing to me now, is that justice?''

''I think it is.''

With that the mystery man devoured the younger boy's lips into his own. Aster's thoughts running wild again, ''His kiss it's so powerful but so gentle. Not like Sartorius, I mean he's forcing me into this. Wait what I am thinking again? I can't let him know I'm enjoying this. After all, I already slept with him once that's quite enough.''

So Aster began struggling to be set free out of the man's grasp. The man's hands moved to wrap around the younger boy's back. The man began sucking on Aster's neck. From the looks of it, Aster was enjoying this. Soft screams came out of him.

''ah…Aah!…ah…stop.''

The mystery man's lips moved back to meet with Aster's lips. Aster trying to back away from the man found himself backed against a wall. Only to have the man's hands move from his back to block his head from banging into the wall. Aster's eyes had closed shut but opened as he felt a liquid dripping down his cheek. His eyes were widened.

''Why?..How could you?…What the Hell was that?… Don't you want revenge? That would've been it.''

''You must live for my revenge. Your humiliation will settle my own.''

Aster found himself removing the man's hands from behind his head on his own hands. Aster began licking the blood from the man's hands. He licked the hands palm then he sucked on his fingers.

''Why are you doing this?''

''Didn't you say you own me? And I'm to do as you say? Wouldn't you like this?''

The man smiled seductively at Aster. His hands grabbed Aster's chin, bringing him close. The stranger plunged his tongue into Aster's mouth. The stranger's hands pushing Aster into the bed. The stranger fell on top of Aster as they continued their lip lock.

In the other part of town was a hospital, in a room was Sartorius unconscious in a bed. Chazz was sitting down beside the bed. Awaiting his master's awakening. Sartorius's eyes widened so easily all of a sudden.

''Chazz, go to Aster's house! Now! I can't have that happening. Stop the future!''

''Why? What's going on?''

''Just go!''

Chazz angered left with a rage at hearing Aster's name in that statement. Chazz was gone to stop Aster and the stranger's love. Outside in the streets was Chazz, running in a hurry.

''Aster, why can't you die?''

Back in the hospital bedroom Sartorius took his cards out. He began placing them on the bed.

''Are you trying to betray me like this? I saved you from your sadness and you would do such a hurtful thing. The same man who you defeated caused to lose his mind is the same man you'd use against me.''

At Aster's house in the bedroom, Aster still below the stranger in a continuous lip lock. The stranger's hands had already unbuttoned Aster's jacket as now they were aiming to unbutton his shirt. The stranger's long jacket was also on the floor. Aster's shirt was on the floor now as the stranger ran his hands down the younger boy's chest. The stranger's lips were moved from Aster's lips and were planted going down his chest. Aster was giggling at this. Lost in his thoughts, ''No I shouldn't but I want to.''

Aster spoke, ''I want to see who you are. Take of the mask so that I may confirm my suspicion.''

The stranger halted his kisses for a second but then continued again.

''I know you can hear me. I already know who you are. It took me a while but I know that you are…''

The stranger's lips were planted and now devouring Aster's mouth. Aster's eyes opened barely staring into the stranger's beautiful teal colored eyes. Once again in his thoughts, ''I knew it was you.''

Then, there was a loud banging at the house. It was Chazz and lots of Sartorius's followers. They were surrounded around the house.

Chazz yelled, ''Get the Hell out! Or I 'll burn the house down!''

One of the followers, ''I don't think Sartorius would want you to kill his pet.''

''I don't care…Are you coming or not and bring your hooker with you?''

In the bedroom the stranger got off of Aster and put his jacket on as Aster put his shirt and jacket back on.

''How could they have known we were…''

''Sartorius can see the future which includes ours….I mean ''

'' I'll be going then.''

The stranger was about to jump out of the window.

''You're him..You're…''

''Don't say my name.''

With that the stranger jumped out of the window and Aster went outside only to find an angry Chazz.

''Where's your company?''

''What company?''

Chazz and the followers searched the house and found not a single trace of the stranger.

''Where is he?''

''Who are you talking about?''

Okay I hope that was entertaining. I have been just putting together pieces to form whatever has been forming. And the hint of the stranger guy was in there. So I bet you've figured it out. Though I know WhiteLadyDragon has figured it out. Anyways I hope you stick with this story. And as always read and review. Love me or Flame me. Yay! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers:

Edos Lover111- I'm so happy that you enjoyed the other chapter. Yay! Since you figured it out you win Aster/Edo!

WhiteLadyDragon- Yay! You know guessing it gives you a prize. Zane/Ryo! Yay!

Since you've figured it out, I'll just say it now. Our stranger is Zane

xxx

Previously:

Aster and Zane were about to end up sleeping together. Only to be stopped by Chazz, who came of Sartorius's will to stop what had been foreseen.

Now:

In front of Aster's house was Chazz watching Aster and all of Sartorius's followers searching for the mystery man.

Chazz spoke, "That's it. Let's go….Absolutely nothing. Where'd you stash this person?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Chazz walked towards Aster, one hand pulled Aster's chin towards him. Aster avoided making eye contact with Chazz.

"Look at me. Then, tell me you haven't slept with anyone."

Aster's eyes shifted to Chazz.

"I haven't slept with anyone."

"I don't believe that bull."

"Who cares what you believe. All I know is the only reason you're here is because of Sartorius."

"Maybe."

Chazz's hands were placed upon Aster's face. Chazz's lips met Aster's in a clash. Chazz was devouring Aster's mouth as the boy tried to break free. Thoughts ran through Aster's head, "I don't care if it's Zane. Anything is better than this."

Chazz suddenly broke the kiss.

"Sartorius wants to see you."

Aster looked at Chazz's back in astonishment and fright.

Chazz questioned, "Are you coming?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I was inquisitive. What did you taste like? It was a question on my mind."

"What makes you think I'll go to him? That monster, he keeps hurting me. He scares me in a whole new way."

"But if he doesn't see you, he'll die."

"Lie! He's lying to you!"

"No, he's very sick. When you left you took his happiness away from him."

Aster didn't believe that but wanted to see Sartorius.

"Fine, I'll go."

Aster and Chazz went to go see Sartorius. While Zane watched them leave from the bushes where he hid.

"Aster, don't be a fool."

Aster and Chazz had arrived a while later. Chazz began opening the door.

Sartorius spoke, "Leave Chazz. I would like to speak with Aster myself alone."

Chazz left, Aster came into the room. He left the door open, but it was closed shut by Chazz. Aster just stood in front of the door, staring at Sartorius, whose eyes were shut.

"Come closer, Aster."

"I'm fine here."

"Why do you fear me now? Is it because of your newfound love? Zane?"

"I don't fear you."

"Yes you do. After what happened not one but two nights I can't blame you for running. I have wronged you."

"I don't hate you. Though yes I do fear that other personality."

"That is good to know. I do not want you to hate me."

"Am I the reason you're sick?"

"How could I blame you for my pain?"

Aster begin to walk closer to Sartorius, he saw Sartorius's eyes open in such sadness. Aster had no choice but to avoid contact with Sartorius.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"How can I stop? You are so beautiful."

"You know I don't love you but I don't hate you. So please…"

Aster just happened to look at Sartorius for a minute. He walked to Sartorius, sat down beside the bed.

"I want to save you."

" I know."

"I want to hug you."

"I know."

" I want to touch you."

"I know."

"I want to kiss you."

"I know."

"I want to love you."

"I know."

"But these feelings are wrong. I'm doing a great injustice. I'm committing a sin. Well I think I already have."

"It's alright to have sinful ways. I have lots. Like my love for you."

Aster moved to sit on the bed. He was sitting in front of Sartorius. His hands pulled on Sartorius's shirt to bring him closer. Aster's mouth begins devouring the older man's mouth. The kiss was halted for a second by Aster.

"I will not leave you. I will stay with you. I will love you."

Aster's lips clashed at Sartorius's. They continued to kiss, as Sartorius's hands were unbuttoning Aster's shirt then he went to unzip Aster's pants. Both Aster's shirt and pants now on the floor. He only had boxers on. Aster unbuttoned Sartorius's jacket and shirt, which also fell to the floor. Sartorius threw Aster to the floor, Sartorius on top. He bit and sucked on Aster's nipples. Aster was making soft screams.

"…ah…aah…ahah…"

With all this going on, Aster was still lost in his thoughts, "I'm not happy. Even though I wanted this man's attention I'm not happy. I want something else. Someone else. No I made a promise to stay with Sartorius. So I will.''

Sartorius's head brushed against Aster's private member. Aster then, felt an erection coming to him. Though a thought came to him, he remembered something. It was of the night where Aster slept with Zane. It was in Aster's bedroom, on the bed was Aster naked and Zane as well. Aster's hands were digging into Zane's back as Zane's hand pumped Aster's private member. Aster made screams caused from his erections.

"Zane! More!…Mo..re…Z..ane…"

"Yes call my name. Remember that you love me and belong to me."

The memory was gone as Aster felt Sartorius's tongue in his mouth. Aster looked at Sartorius in uncertainty. He didn't know if he wanted to stay with Sartorius or to go to Zane. Sartorius stopped kissing Aster.

"Why did you stop?"

xxx

Hehehehe! I'm really screwed up aren't I? Anyways I hope I succeeded with interesting everyone. Next time it'll probably continue from here on. But as always please read and review. Send your love or Flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my reviewers:

Edos Lover111- Yay! I made you happy! Yahoo! Aster's love life is quite confusing I agree.

WhiteLadyDragon- To the lighthouse Zane will be there that's where you'll find him. Yay for the heating up!

xxx

**Okay this is getting close to ending. I see the ending in one or two more chapters. Unless I'm hit by inspiration.**

xxx

Previously:

Aster has been escorted to see Sartorius by Chazz. Only thing about this is that Aster finds himself realizing he wants to be with Sartorius. But while they make love, Aster remembers making love to Zane. Now Aster doesn't know who he's really in love with.

Now:

"Why did you stop?"

Aster and Sartorius were on the floor, Aster in boxers and Sartorius in wearing pants. Aster looked at Sartorius, in anger and frustration.

"Answer me, why did you stop?"

"You're not enjoying this anymore. You're thinking about Zane."

"I wasn't thinking about him. A memory just came to me of that night."

"You mean your one night stand?"

"Exactly. A one night stand. It means nothing."

Sartorius pushed himself on top of Aster. He unzipped his own pants and boxers. Then, he stripped Aster of his boxers. Sartorius's hand pumped Aster's private member. Aster began to feel an erection. But lost in one thought, "Zane" Aster made innocent screams.

"..ah…aaah…..ahhh…."

Aster was now sweating and breathing heavily. He was burning up, Sartorius let go of Aster's private member. As he was thrusting his body rapidly against my own. It was a guilty pleasure that was like killing someone but made him want more. Aster's screams were louder now. He was being drained by this and then if that wasn't enough he felt Sartorius's warm lips brushing against his own as they clashed.

Meanwhile in another part of town was Zane, he was looking at the dark night. He was quite sad, as he looked into the sky.

"I have lost. It's not like I loved you or vice versa."

He began writing a letter.

Back in the hospital room on the floor, Sartorius still on top of Aster, continued to push his naked body against Aster's. The boy had become overwhelmed with ecstasy from this. Still his thoughts went back to Zane. He remembered the night with him and Zane.

_Aster was on the bed beside Zane both were naked. Aster was looking at Zane, as he looked back at him. Aster was smiling as Zane's hands embraced him._

"_I don't want to end this."_

"_It's nice to forget we hate one another for a second."_

"_I know you hate me. Look at what I've done to you."_

"_I like this life better."_

"_No, you shouldn't. How about my love for you will it keep you out of trouble?"_

"_Hah…I win Aster. Your love is mine along with this body I've claimed."_

The memory was gone. Aster was still kissing Sartorius but the expression on his face had changed. He broke away from the kiss and moved out of Sartorius's grasp. He began collecting his clothing.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go somewhere. Don't worry I'll be back. One more thing I do love you Sartorius."

With that Aster ran out of the hospital. He searched the entire city for Zane. Aster was rehearsing what he was going to say.

"This is what I'll say. Zane I was happy with you but that wasn't real. I slept with you because of a mistake. I know I said I love you but….Just like you said it was all about revenge."

Aster continued looking for Zane. He went back to his house, assuming Zane might've been there. But there was a letter on Aster's desk beside the desk. It read, "I enjoyed our fun nights. I know you did too. But since it's your life you get to choose. A one night stand or a real love.?"

Aster ripped the paper up.

"No…No…I wanted to see you before you left. You can't be gone. I have to talk to you."

Aster's eyes filled sadness and becoming filled with tears. Aster heard something screech against the window, he turned to see.

"Zane?….nothing…..Are you gone? I guess that's it. It's over. I'll be going back to Sartorius. But will my love for you keep you out of trouble?"

Aster walked out of the house only expecting to find Zane coming to him. But nothing came. Zane, hidden in Aster's closet, heard what he said.

"How can you stop me? Your love's supposed to stop me? You mean nothing to me as I am to you."

Zane's came out of the closet and walked out of the house. Zane's walked to his own path and Aster continued his own.

xxx

I think I'm about to wrap this up very soon. So as always please read and review. Send me Love or Flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my reviewers:

Edos Lover111- Yay! You praise me too much! You see sequel worthy? Hmm…

Spirit Of Water - Aqueria- Yay! Another reviewer! I can't say who he ends up with.

xxx

**A sequel? What shall I call it? And who should Edo/Aster end up with? These questions are through my head. But here's me trying to delay the story.**

xxx

Previously:

Aster made love to Sartorius but kept thinking about Zane. He goes to find Zane but he can't.

Now:

The day is becoming darker, as clouds shift the surface. Aster is sitting on a bench as he feels raindrops falling on him.

"Raindrops?...Is this it? A new beginning will start after you wash away my sins. I will be free to love who I want."

A man comes behind him, using an umbrella to cover both him and the boy from the rain.

"Not all sins can be washed away. We must live with them. Like my own."

"You were released?"

"Not exactly."

Sartorius sits down next to Aster and drops the umbrella. His arms wrapped tightly around Aster. Sartorius brushed his lips against Aster's and broke the kiss in a heartbeat. His hands still embracing around Aster as Aster's facial expression was of shock and confusion.

"You need me, don't you?"

"Yes….."

"You want me, don't you?"

"…Yes…."

"You love him, don't you?"

"I do…I mean…"

Sartorius broke the embrace and got up from the bench. He turned away from Aster.

"I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I always thought you'd feel the same. But…."

"I do…It's just after what happened…"

"I know. Though you've never loved me like that. I accept that."

"No….I do….I just can't…I will forget about him. It'll be okay."

Aster walked over to Sartorius. His hands brought the older man's face to his. He pulled the man into a kiss.

Aster's thoughts

_You're right. I do love Zane but I do love you too, Sartorius._

Sartorius broke the kiss, and pushed Aster away.

"I believe you should find Zane. He needs you more than I do."

"You tried to rape me to keep me! Now you're trying to push me away!"

"What I do is my business and mine alone. What were you thinking while you were with Zane? Was I on your mind?...I didn't think so. Don't follow me."

Sartorius walked away from Aster leaving him to be drenched in the rain. Aster was lost in his own thoughts.

_A man came up behind Aster. He begins to run his hands through Aster's strands of hair._

"_Zane?...Zane?"_

_The man was in fact Zane in his daydream. The man walked in front of Aster, letting go of Aster's strands. He brushed his lips against Aster's. _

The daydream was disappearing. Then, Aster remembered yet another moment of his one night stand with Zane.

_Zane had been picking his clothes and leaving. But Aster's hands grabbed Zane's arms._

"_You're not going to leave me, are you? I thought you claimed me. Am I not yours to play with? Use me! Make me useful."_

"_Where did you learn that bull? I slept with you because I wanted my revenge. Not to use you. I own you. Not as a toy but my lover."_

_Zane dropped his belongings and pulled Aster into a kiss. He dropped Aster onto the bed._

The memory was also gone just like his daydream.

"I need to stop having these daydreams and memories. No wonder Sartorius can't believe in me. No wonder he left. But once you're gone, Zane then my loyalty will be only to Sartorius."

A man walked beside Aster.

"I thought you said that the rain was washing away you sins. And you said you were free to love whomever you want to. Then, why talk about loyalty? Why must you have to pray for me to leave?"

xxx

Um…well I'm trying to prolong it. Anyways please read and review. Send your love or flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my past reviewers:

Edos Lover111- You are so my favorite! I will mail Edo/Aster to you. Yay! Your love kept me writing. But sorry it's the end. And I will give s sequel. Your 7 reviews!

Chibi Tenshi-chan- 1 review!

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland - 1 review!

Ataraxia – 1 review!

WhiteLadyDragon – 3 reviews!

Celestialfae () – 1 review!

Spirit Of Water - Aqueria – 1 review!

xxx

**Okay there will be a sequel but it might be awhile. Though this is the ending and I expect to be flamed for what I've done so it must have a sequel.**

xxx

Previously:

Sartorius walks out on Aster and as Aster ponders his thoughts on this rainy day. A man comes up behind him.

Now:

A man walked beside Aster.

"I thought you said that the rain was washing away your sins. And you said you were free to love whomever you want to. Then why talk about loyalty? Why must you pray for me to leave?"

Aster recognized the voice immediately, as he turned to look at Zane.

"Zane?"

Aster ran towards Zane. His hands wrapped around Zane's neck. Aster placed his head against Zane's chest. Then, Aster broke away from the embrace.

"I'm sorry."

".."

"Zane?..."

"..."

"Zane? Why're you suddenly so quiet? Say something."

"……Did you sleep with Sartorius?"

"……yes…."

"Goodbye."

Zane began walking away and Aster blocked his path.

"I have to catch a plane, so goodbye Aster."

"What? Why?"

"I'm leaving."

"Am I the reason?"

"No."

"I will miss you."

"Okay."

"That's all you have to say Okay!"

"Weren't you the one who wanted to see me to tell me goodbye? Then, run back to Sartorius, after all sleeping with me was a mistake. Sleeping with him must've been your heaven, then I take it."

"You heard me say that?"

"Yeah. It doesn't matter anyways. I knew you'd choose him rather than me."

Zane walked away, but Aster's hand tugged on Zane's jacket.

"Don't go."

"You're like a child. With those puppy dog eyes."

Aster rested his head again on Zane's chest.

"I take it, Sartorius doesn't want you either. That must be the reason for your sudden clinging to me."

"No. It's not. I love Sartorius I admit that but I do….lo….I don't want you to go."

"Right. Now I'm leaving."

Zane pushed Aster away.

"Zane, I ….Is there anything I can do to stop you?"

"No."

"What if I said that ….. Goodbye Zane."

Zane walked away from Aster. Aster just stood there, watching Zane leave just as Sartorius did. Aster was all alone being drenched in the rain. At the airport was Zane he'd been boarding a plane. Though he looked around but saw nothing.

_I guess that's the end. I did love you. But Sartorius won. I would've liked to hear you say that you loved a monster like myself._

Aster being drenched in the rain began running,

_No! I can fix this. I can make you stay! Just three words that's all it would take._

Aster rushed into the airport and ran to the registration desk.

"Please tell me what flight Zane Truedale is on. I need to know! I have to make a confession to him."

"For the sake of love, alright. He's...his flight is already in the air. Flight 384."

Aster watched through the window the plane which was already up in the air.

"I guess it's over. I wish I told you I loved you. Though this is a new beginning. I'm free to love who I wish to. And that is you, Zane."

Aster, outside of the airport felt raindrops down his cheek along with his own teardrops as he watched the plane fly away.

xxx

**Well that's it. It's all over. I lost the real ending. So I expect flames to aiming at me now. So the end and so long till hopefully a sequel. So please read and review, leaving your last for this story. Bye!**


End file.
